All My Moon Balls
by Monkey Princess Dead Author
Summary: soap opera! SM/DBZ SOAP! Very Very messed up idea I had a couple of days ago! r/r! Thanks! ~Princess of the Monkeys~ PLEASE READ!! Give me a chance w/ me other work!AAHH! SorrySorry! Chp.6 didn't load right! I'll fix it soon I swear! Ja!
1. All My Moon Balls Episode One

All My Moon Balls  
Episode 1  
By Washu, Princess of the Monkeys!  
  
  
  
Washu: Okay... If you read this on the first day... DON'T SEW ME MY LAYWER STINKS! Her name is Nuki... Hi Nuki. She's my lawyer... and Anjillian.. you would be my lawyer but you had to move! Loser! Oh and I'm sorry I never called you! Okay... now the only reason anyone EVER reads disclaimer is to see if this author is gonna be funny... to bad my disclaimer is the normal... I OWN EVERY THING IN THIS UNIVERSE!!!  
Lawyers:... right... come on Artemis... we've been through this... YOU DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z!  
Washu: I DO!  
Trunks: Right.... Uh lawyer guys... take her away... please... she's giving me a headache.  
Washu: Trunks how can we get married if I'm in jail?  
Trunks: Who said we were getting married?  
Washu: uh... he he. Never mind. * gets arrested and now lives happily in a cell next to Sirius Black from Harry Potter with a lab top that runs SUPER slow... *  
Washu: This isn't the last of me poor readers that have to sew me to make money! ***** REVIEW!!!!!! *****   
End disclaimer.... Story BEGINE!  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled as he watched Pan cooking dinner. He was waiting for some good news. He wondered:  
Trunks: @ wondered #hmm I wonder what the news is. #@ Hey Pan...what in the heck (Washu: This is a way to make him sound nicer.) is the good news. And what's for dinner?   
Pan sighed a heavy sigh. Pan: * sigh * well dinners ready and I'm not supposed to tell you till the meals half way done.  
Trunks: Why?  
Pan: I donno... that's how a stupid soaps are.  
Trunks: Oh.  
Trunks swore a few words but we had to change them... It was lot's 'o fun!   
Trunks: Oh golly darn gosh! Why?   
Pan: JUST EAT AND I CAN TELL YOU!!! And it makes things more dramatic.  
Trunks: Oh. Fine then.  
He quickly ate half of her food and his.  
Trunks: NOW! Tell me!  
Pan: Trunks... you ate all my food!  
Trunks: Just kindly (Washu: haha! I did it again! Aren't I evil!) tell me!!!  
Pan: I'm pregnant!  
Trunks: HOW?!?!  
Pan: * sniff * I.... I...  
Trunks: SPIT IT OUT!!!  
Pan: I slept with......... VEGETA!!!  
Trunks slapped Pan on the cheek:  
Trunks: * slap * How could you!!! Why would you! Why would he? Pan your such a meanie (Washu: And yet another! Count how many! Come on... It'll be fun!)  
Pan: Cause he's sexy Trunks! ^ Pan pulls out a picture ^ ^ she shows Trunks the pic ^ Look at him Trunks! Do you see what I mean?(Washu: Hehe can I see?)  
Trunks: * yells in fear * Pan where the heck (Washu:... yet another!) did you get a picture of my dad naked!!! (Washu: Yah Pan... where can I get one?)   
Pan:..... It was in the newspaper! A practical joke.  
Trunks jumps up knocking the table over.   
Trunks: * jumps up * * food flies all over Pan's new dress * * Pan screams * I'M LEAVING YOU PAN!!!  
Pan: IIE!!! * cry * * scream * HOW COULD YOU?! MY DRESS IS RUINED!!  
Trunks: * runs outside and flies to Gohan's *  
  
  
  
(* Gohan's *)  
  
  
  
Trunks burst throw the doors crying:  
Doors: * BRUST! *  
Trunks: Videl pan's pregnant!  
Videl: * grabs a pan full of hot grease * How could you! * Is about to pour on Trunks when Gohan walks in! *  
Gohan: oh... hi Trunks... VIDEL WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?  
Videl: He got Pan pregnant!  
Trunks: IIE!  
Gohan: Who then?  
Trunks: It was... * dramatic pause * * Videl taps her foot * VEGETA!!  
Vegeta walks in:  
Vegeta: * sees everyone looking at him angrily * Okay... I'll admit it! * sniff * I didn't mean to! But I couldn't help myself! HONEST!  
Gohan: * punches Vegeta on the cheek *  
Vegeta: What the HECK (Washu: another!) was that for!  
Gohan: for getting Pan, my daughter pregnant!  
Vegeta: * blush * I thought we were talking about the... never mind. I admit it... I got pan pregnant. And I'm going to kill Bulma.  
Trunk: IIE!!! Mom!!  
Vegeta: She's not even your mom boy!  
Trunks: Then who?  
Vegeta: Serena.  
Trunks: You mean Rini's mom!!!  
Vegeta: Oh... Wait! That's Gohan's mom... Ami... Ami.  
Trunks: MY TEACHER!?!  
Vegeta: Yup. That's the one.  
Gohan: Videl...What should we do with Pan?  
Videl: * cry * * cry * I * sniff * DON'T KNOW!! * Videl runs out the door *  
Gohan: * punches Vegeta again * AMI!!!  
Trunks: * punches Vegeta * She's only 19 years older than I am!  
Vegeta: * punches them both causing a really big fight that we aren't going to stay for cause this episode over.... * Right... now!   
  
  
  
  
Washu: Soo.. What'd ya think? I thought it was funny in a sick demented way. Well if you want to find out what will happen on the next episode read the thing down there labeled "I want to know what's gonna happen next so now I'm reading this". Well your lucky... I decided against those cheesy commercials to get you to read the other stories I'll be writing... You know like those phonics game commercials! * laugh * those are soo cheesy I wanted to barf! I mean I love cheese and all but too cheesy! ACK!  
  
  
  
  
I Want to know what's gonna happen next so now I'm reading this."  
By Washu, Princess of the Monkeys!  
On the next episode of All My Moon Balls:   
Krillin has a heart to heart talk with 18 about 17's socks.  
Chunky peanut Butter finds it way into a scene with ChiChi and Bulma.  
Bulma has trouble cussing and   
The Sailor Scouts start to make their way into the story! But this is all on the next episode of All My Moon Balls! (Crazy name... huh?)  
  



	2. All My Moon Balls Episode Two

(*Krillin's Place*)  
Krillin: Oh 18... I have something to tell you.  
18: Yes Krillin?  
Krillin: I love you and all but-  
18: BUT? BUT WHAT KRILLIN!  
Krillin: I still...  
18: You still want kindly (Washu: Hehe Member from last chapter? How I censored it? Well let's try and keep this a PG fic... K?) to date my brother?  
Krillin: * Blush * Well yeah... I mean have you seen those socks? They are SEXY! Ooh I get a tingly thinking about them.   
18: Oh goodness Krillin (Washu: Doesn't this make 18 sound so nice?)... How can his socks be sexy if doesn't even BELIEVE IN SOCKS?  
Krillin: * blink * * blink * Oh... He's still sexy.  
18: Uh! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE KRILLIN! ME AND MARRON ARE LEAVING!!  
Krillin: Why? Where?  
18: To Vegeta's... and cause I don't want to live another day hearing my husband talk about how ding dang sexy 17 is!(Washu: hehe1 I think he's hot too Krillin. Oh right... you still counting the censored thingies? Well count this as another one. K?) UH! My brother! * screams * *grab's Marron and flies to Vegeta's *  
Krillin: 18! Wait!! You forgot this photo album! * smiles * * opens * 17!! Oh that hunk of metal is so sexy! (Washu: come on Krillin! Let me see too!)  
(*Vegeta's*)  
18: Vegeta! Oh Bulma! Krillin is ragging on about how 'sexy' 17 is! AGAIN! BULMA!!!  
Bulma: * looks up * * peanuts fall out of her nose * huh?  
ChiChi: eh? * 3 peanuts fall out of her left ear *  
Marron: * giggle *  
18: You two were- are sniffing CHUNKY PEANUT BUTTER!!!   
(Washu: Don't try this at home kids. Hey have you ever heard the story about Bob... it's a very sad depressing story... that'll be the next chapter... k?)  
Bulma: * takes another filling sniff * Why what?  
18: YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL!  
Bulma: You know? How? Oh 18! Don't tell Vegeta! Please 18 don't tell him!  
ChiChi: * a little slow * Or Goku.  
18: I'm going to! I have to be honest with them!  
Bulma: * suspicious look * Why?  
18: Marron! Leave the room!  
Marron: * sigh * Hey Bulma is Bra home?  
Bulma: I think she's in her room.  
Marron: K! * runs out of room and up stairs * * you can hear her yelling "BRA!" then you could hear Bra calling out "Oh hi..." then it gets all muffely and like *  
18: I'm having Vegeta's baby... and Goku is my boyfriend.  
ChiChi: YOUR GOKU'S GIRLFRIND!! (Washu: If looks could kill I'm glad I'm not in this fic... Hehe!)  
Bulma: I thought Pan was pregnant with Vegeta's baby?  
18: Oh she is too.  
Bulma: Oh holy baloney Kami! (Washu: here's a good spot to be censored. Don't worry. Little ears are safe around THIS fic. No promises for the other's I hope to write soon.)   
18 & ChiChi: * blink * * blink * Right...  
ChiChi: So 18... how did you find out... * nervous glance at Bulma * Is it that obvious?  
18: I SAW YOU GUYS JUST RIGHT NOW!!  
Bulma: Kami! That means you saw us making out on the table! (Washu: SCARY THOUGHTS SCARY THOUGHTS!)  
18: NO! * backs away from table and ChiChi and Bulma * NO! I saw you guys with the Chunky Peanut Butter!  
Bulma: Oh dear! (Washu: Hehe look at me! I did it! You might be starting to get tired of me... huh? Well don't fear the next scene is almost Washu-free! Sniff I know you'll all miss me. But don't worry. The next chapter is a fun/depressing one!) So you never saw us on the table?  
18: * backs farther away * NO!  
Bulma: Dingily dang! (Washu: Hehe! * wipes away proud tears * I'm just so proud! Oh that was another.) We just gave away our secret ChiChi!  
(*Andy's Diner*)  
Rini walked up to the counter and started talking to the cook.  
Rini: So 17... you hear about Pan and Vegeta?  
17: yeah! I can't believe she would sleep with him!  
Rini: I know. So have you heard up on Lita?  
17: She's cheating on me.  
Rini: AGAIN!  
17: yeah.   
Rini: With who?  
17: Amara and Michelle. They decided to have a three-person relationship.  
Rini: * blink * * blink * GROSS!  
17: I know.  
Rini: So have you seen Mina? She hasn't been working for the past couple of... weeks.  
17: last time I saw her was when me and you walked in on her and Goku... getting down with it on the couch. (Washu: Real quick... k. I think if you're mature enough you get it... right?)  
Rini: Right. Now did we ever burn that thing?  
17: YEAH!  
Rini: good.  
There was a long silence.  
Rini: So 17... seen Trunks or Goten around lately?  
17: * nods head slightly * Rini we all know you like them.  
Rini: * blush *  
17: But no. Goten was single. You decided to go with Yamcha.  
Ring Ring  
Rini: Ja 17.  
17: Ja.  
Rini walked over to take the order of her customer.   
Rini: Hey what's up Goten?  
Goten: Nothing but I wanted to ask you some thing. * blush *   
Rini: YEAH?  
Goten: Why did you go with Yamcha? Why not me?  
Rini: OH GOTEN! * Rini jumps on Goten and starts kissing him *  
17: * looks over counter to see something VERY disturbing * * blink * * blink * Are they * shudder * making out??  
Yamcha runs in  
Yamcha: * gasp * RINI! GOTEN! How could you?  
Rini & Goten: Hehe! Uh... * blush * well you see... It's Hehe Kinda funny.  
Goten: You see Rini was taking my order and she like... jumped on me.  
Rini: Hehe. I wouldn't say JUMPED. More like-  
17: FLEW!  
Yamcha: Rini... Is this true?  
Rini: no. I don't know how to fly. But the rest is true.  
Rini: Yamcha. Show me how much you care for me!  
Yamcha: uh... * looks at fist * * punches Goten in the face *   
Goten: OUCH!  
Rini: NO!  
17: RINI!  
Big explosion  
That's it for now. Next chapter I'll fill you in on Bob. * sniff * Very.. Touching story. My friend Ryoko told it to me. If you aren't going to read the next chapter you're really missing out. It'll be good trust me. Read the next episode thingy.  
"I'm reading this because I want to find out what will happen in the next episode."  
The story of Bob-"A dear friend of mine/ The tragic peanut butter story."  



	3. All My Moon Balls Episode Three




	4. All My Moon Balls Episode Four

Disclaimer: I'm getting better at this!  
  
I DON'T OWN IT!!   
  
Goten: That was a big whapping one!  
  
Trunks: Hai, it was. Good job Washu. * pecks Washu on the forehead *  
  
Washu: * blush * TRUNKS!  
  
Trunks: * blush* Start the story...   
  
Goten: HAHA! * walks off scene laughing *  
  
  
  
* Episode Three *  
  
Krillin walked up to 17's door.  
  
Krillin: Okay. I can do this. * rings door bell *  
  
Door Bell: * DING-DONG *  
  
17 answered the door. Looked around not seeing anyone closed the door.  
  
Krillin stood there in shock.  
  
Krillin: 17! Wait!  
  
17: * opens door back up * * looks down to see Krillin * Oh hi Krillin. Uh... something wrong?  
  
Krillin: 17... I have a confession to make...  
  
17: * raises eyebrow * hmm? What is it Krillin?  
  
Krillin: I like your socks.  
  
17: * gets ticked off * * yells * WHAT THE HECK ARE SOCKS?! WHY DOES EVERYONE TALK ABOUT SOCKS?! IS THAT THE ONLY TOPIC FOR DISCUSSIONS?! SOCKS? YIPPE-DEE! I GOT SOCKS! WHAT THE HECK ARE SOCKS?! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?  
  
Krillin: * backs away in fear * What?  
  
17: * blows Krillin into a million pieces *  
  
Krillin's ashes: BUT I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
17: * blows up Krillin's ashes * * sweeps them away and walks inside to sleep *  
  
Krillin's spirit: But I love you... * looks away hurt * Well I guess I've got live within death go me! I'm a cool human that's dead! I'm now going to live in death to scare the living daylights out of people! Heck I'll be so scary I'll scare the nightlights out of them! Haha! * floats away *  
  
* scene two *  
  
Krillin's spirit floated to the amusement park...  
  
Amy: Wow that ride was fun. Let's go home and study now.  
  
Mina: No way Amy! There's no way I'm leaving this place when it's like half empty!  
  
Krillin's spirit floated next to Mina and lifted up her skirt.  
  
Mina: * turns around and punches at Krillin's spirit *  
  
Raye: Stand back Mina! * Throws little paper charm at Krillin's spirit * haha! I got you, you eetchi ghost!  
  
Krillin's spirit: What's this? * reads little paper * Uh... Right, Okay girls let's get loving!  
  
Amy: AAAHH!!  
  
Mina: Gross! Krillin? Is that you?  
  
Krillin's spirit: yah. What am I to you Mina?  
  
Mina: Oh nothing' but it will to 18. Don' ya think?  
  
Krillin's spirit: NO don't tell her!  
  
Lita: Krillin you've been an eetchi little boy.  
  
Krillin's spirit: * looks down in shame * I'm sorry.  
  
Girls: * laugh * TRANSFORM!  
  
Mina: Venus Star Power!  
  
Amy: Mercury Star Power!  
  
Raye: Mars Star Power!  
  
Lita: Jupiter Star Power!  
  
Girls: MAKE UP!!!  
  
Mina: * little swirly things go around her then she glows and transforms into Sailor Venus and strikes little pose * SAILOR VENUS!  
  
Amy: * little swirly things go around her then she glows and transforms into Sailor Mercury and strikes little pose * SAILOR MERCURY!  
  
Raye: * little swirly things go around her then she glows and transforms into Sailor Mars and strikes little pose * SAILOR MARS!  
  
Lita: * little swirly things go around her then she glows and transforms into Sailor Jupiter and strikes little pose * SAILOR JUPITER!  
  
Venus: On behalf of Venus!  
  
Mercury: And Mercury!  
  
Mars: And Mars!  
  
Jupiter: And Jupiter! We will right wrongs!  
  
Mars: And triumph over evil!  
  
Mercury: And that means you Krillin!  
  
Krillin's spirit: Oh I'm so scared of girls in mini skirts. * yawns *  
  
Mars: * pulls down skirt so it seems a bit longer * ATTACK! MARS FIRE SURROUND!!  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER THUNDER-BLOT!  
  
Mercury: AQUA ILLISION!  
  
Venus: LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLES!  
  
Attacks: * hit Krillin's spirit *  
  
Krillin's spirit: * laughs * haha! I'm telling you, you can't hurt me!  
  
Venus: No! But I'm sure you're WIFE can!  
  
Krillin's spirit: NOOOO!!! You wouldn't dare call her up!  
  
Jupiter: Oh really? What makes you so sure?  
  
Krillin's spirit: Because you're all amazed by how cool I am and strong   
  
Mercury: * cough * Yah... right. Okay. Venus call 18 up.  
  
(Washu: The most common words in my story are 4.4 letters. Hehe.)  
  
Venus: RIGHT! * grabs phone out of no where * 18! Krillin's spirit is being very eetchi can you come down here.... Yes. Okay we'll be clear by then don worry. Uh-huh. Okay, uh-huh bye. Okay, she'll be over in a bit. Let's clear!  
  
Girls: * jump in air and disappear *  
  
Krillin: Oh kuso. Well I'll... go.  
  
* scene three *  
  
Rini: OH GOTEN! * kisses Goten on her inflatable couch *  
  
Goten: hehe. Rini I never knew you were so... so. I donno. LIKE THIS! Hehe  
  
Rini: You never gave me a chance! * giggles *  
  
* Serena walks in *  
  
Serena: * blink, blink * Rini... What are you doing?  
  
Rini: * blush * Uh nothing mom. Nothing at all.  
  
Serena: Good. Oh hello Goten... that's a... funny position you two are in...  
  
Goten: * blush * Now that you mention it... it is... * looks around confused *   
  
Serena: You two aren't... ARE YOU!?!  
  
Rini: Uh... IIE! No... that's not what we're doing... but you can leave now.  
  
Serena: I'll do that. Goten would you like to stay for dinner?  
  
Rini: Uh. Mom we're going out... you know. As friends.  
  
Goten: yah. We're going to Andy's Diner. Hehe.  
  
Serena: Oh can I come I haven't been there for * starts counting fingers * * looks at Rini and Goten * Oh... never mind.  
  
Rini: yah. Can you leave?  
  
Serena: Young lady pick up this room! I'll leave... but uh... * blush * Rini you might want to move your hand from there. Goten is turning a funny color after all. * looks at them funny * Okay have fun kids * walks out of room *  
  
Rini: That was close. * kisses Goten some more *  
  
*scene four *  
  
Serena: Yes! Goku I don't know what to do! You can't just tell them that they're twins! I mean...  
  
Goku: Serena come on! They couldn't have been! They're both very good kids! They wouldn't dare!  
  
Serena: They looked like they were going for doggie dare mister. Now you cannot tell me that my babies aren't doing what they were doing! They were! Trust me!  
  
Goku: Now Serena-pooh calm down. We'll go out and talk about this later... ChiChi is coming BYE! * hangs up *  
  
Serena: KUSO! GOKU! Uh... I can't... * walks away *  
  
*episode over *  
  
Washu: Well what'd ya think? Interesting... I know. I donno what got over me! It's so not like me to write this way! Oh well you're sure getting a kick out of this aren't you? Tell me what you think! Ja ne!! 


	5. All My Moon Balls Episode Five

Washu: I haven't been talking lately so I decided to fill you in while this computer can still be operated. We have to computers. One works with the MSN Messenger and is much better. This one, has the working floppy drive, is fast, and has all my stories. My sister has been needing it for all those big long repots you get in high school. And I haven't had any inspiration cause my muse ran away. It got bored with me... or I drove its sanity away like I did to mine. As I've said before I'm sure. `I type what my fingers tell me to. My mind has no part of this.' Hehe. * Laughs like a maniac * * cough * Alrighty then... moving on... TO THE STORY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Bra's Room)  
  
Bra sitting in the corner of her room with a helmet made of foil on her head, slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
Marron: * peaks head into room * Bra? IMCICI? IDHAV/R.  
  
Bra: * nods head quickly *  
  
Marron: Bra, you can take off your helmet... Your room is covered in foil... You're safe. So.'s your kaasan's work.  
  
Bra: * slowly takes off helmet reveling huge eyes * You sure?  
  
Marron: Positive. How long has it been since you've been outside? Or turned on your lights?  
  
Bra: * wide-eyed * * pale skinned * A month.  
  
Marron: Bra... it's OKAY, the CIA isn't trying to steal your kaasan's inventions  
  
Bra: * rocks back and forth in corner * You don't know that... * opens eyes wider (if possible) * For all I know YOU can be one of them!!  
  
Marron: Do you even know who the CIA is? Or are?  
  
Bra: Yess.  
  
Marron: Okay then. * Sits on foil couch * Are you sure they like to video tape your brother in the shower?  
  
Bra: I'm Positive!!  
  
Marron: Well maybe someone IS taping your brother in the shower... it could just be some girls from school tho you know how they are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChiChi: So 18 * hic * You want to join us in more * hic * peanut butter?  
  
18: IIE!  
  
((* Phone rings *)): )))RING(((  
  
Bulma: * picks up phone * Mushi Mushi? Oh hello Mina. Hai, Konnichi wa. Okay... I'll send her over, hai, ja ne. * Hangs up * 18 your husband needs a beating again.  
  
18: Kuso, why can't he just leave those girls alone? Gosh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think that's all for this moment. Hehe. SNACK BREAK!!! )  
  
I think I'll end it here, let you read the next chapter. It's good hehe, ja ne! Review! 


	6. All My Moon Balls Episode Six

One day, Vegeta decided to become a super hero.  
  
His name was to be, THE GREAT PINECONE MAN! Who could only speak in capital letters.  
  
One day! The town was under attack!! AHH!  
  
Town people: AAAHHHH! HOLY S***!! Save us GREAT PINECONE MAN who can only speak in capital letters!  
  
TGPM!(who can only speak in capital letters): I AM HERE!!!  
  
And then POW!  
  
Vegeta: -beats the crap out of the purple cow's ex-mother-in-law's, fifth boyfriend's milk man who used to live across the street from Bill Clinton and ran over his dog's walker, five time-  
  
Cow: -thinks- I could have jumped over the moon if I had a good running start  
  
And that is why Vegeta will never become a cow.  
  
Washu: So wha'd ya think? REVIEW! 


End file.
